Twisted World
by Talie-Lou
Summary: Please excuse the crappy title, i couldn't think of anything. This story is about a girl who comes to Hogwarts and is anything but normal. I'm rubbish at summaries too.


Hello! You'll have to excuse me if I don't always get all the info right in this fic, I'm not used to doing Harry Potter fics, even though I know everything to do with anything about Harry Potter. So, all flames welcome! Cringe '_' ! Here goes! Enjoy, if that's humanely possible.  
  
Oh, yeah. By the way, it's set in Harry, Ron and Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts but none of the stuff from the book happens. Soz all you diehard 4th book fans!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
As Professor Dumbledore stood up, the usual silence fell immediately over the hall. Apparently, something was supposed to happen. So the Great Hall was generally hushed anyway.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other, worrying that whatever happened, it was bound to get them in trouble. The silence was rather unnerving and even the teachers looked a little flushed. The children around the Hall glanced at each other, occasionally whispering things.  
  
Suddenly, with a flash of colour, the doors to the Great Hall blew open and what looked like two small cyclones blew into the room. The children's eyes watered as the wind whipped their faces, sending their hair in a flurry. Some of the first-years screamed, whilst most of the older ones, including some teachers, took out their wands and tried to aim them at the oncoming wind.  
  
There was utter chaos and confusion as the winds blew about, dislodging cups and plates from the house tables. "Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. "Will everyone please sit down and be quiet there is nothing to worry about. Now my dear," he added to the taller of the winds that had now come to a stop in front of the Staff table, "sorry about that."  
  
The pupils watched in amazement as the wind from the taller funnel died down and a tall, middle-aged woman with shocking green eyes, pale skin and long, curly brown hair was left standing in its place. She turned her head around the hall for a second before she finally rested her gaze on the Staff.  
  
"Dumbledore," she said in a milky, posh accent, "sorry we're late. There was a storm out south and we had to take a rather long diversion. Bailey's fault!"  
  
"It was not!" stormed the other cyclone in a rather icy, posh voice. The winds subsided from the shorter funnel. Stood there was a teenage girl, about 14, with the same pale skin as the other female, but long, straight red hair and piercing blood-red eyes. She wore a long purple robe with a single moon situated on the left of it. Under the robe, clearly visible through the open button-space, were a short black skirt and a thin purple t- shirt.  
  
The girl turned to the older woman, who was obviously her sister, and glared. "It's not my fault the weather was terrible. I can't play God! I'm good, but not that bloody good!"  
  
"Bailey!" snapped her sister. She turned to the staff table. "Sorry about her, she's still not fully manners-trained. Same plans as the summer, I suppose?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he said. "Miss Cortez, you're in Gryffindor password's the same, your dormitory's the same and you'll find your timetable on the bedside table.  
  
"I was wondering whom's the spare bed in our dorm was for," whispered Hermione as Bailey whisked past. "But she sure does look moody, I hope she won't hold us back in lessons."  
  
"She's gonna hold the boys back though!" giggled Ginny. "Look! Even the Slytherin boys are gawping at her!"  
  
Nearly every boys' head in the Great Hall was looking at the new arrival leaving the hall, a couple of them moaning she wasn't in their house.  
  
"Well, I better go now Dumbledore," said the remaining woman turning swiftly around. "Mother sends her regards."  
  
And with that, Bailey's sister walked towards the large doors. Before she reached though, she began to disappear until she just turned into wind and blew away.  
  
"Well," whistled Ron. "That was interesting!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************  
  
Well that was the first chapter, just for the soul purpose of introducing the characters. It should get interesting soon enough though. Soz for the short chappie. See you soon. 


End file.
